


This is Your Life

by NinjaGuruji



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk what this is, zayn's only mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGuruji/pseuds/NinjaGuruji
Summary: Justin knew he was impulsive. He also had a knack for getting into trouble. He thought he had gotten over it, but old habits die hard.______A Justin Bieber & One Direction crossover





	1. Bad Habits

Posters were plastered on the ceiling, each so large that the few there were covered the entire area. One look was enough to tell that they were old; they were marred with areas of discolouration, some peeling at the edges. They had never held any meaning to Justin, they were just little things that he had collected while growing up in a busy town. Now, years later, Justin laid in his bed staring up at them. He couldn't take his eyes off them, which was something that had never happened to him when he was little. Justin could almost feel time dancing away from between his fingers, but there wasn't anything that he wanted to do about it. He slowly sat up, lifting his cement-laded bones off the bed. Justin pressed his feet into the carpet, trying to get rid of the aching in his joints. He rubbed his clammy fingers on the sides of his temples. He wanted to do whatever he could to just not think. Finally standing, Justin trudged over to where he had kept his phone. He fumbled with it, its bright light sending sharp needle-like pains into his eyes. It took a second to adjust. He could feel his face twisting as he open his phone. He had a number of missed calls from his manager, which he automatically looked past, but he also noticed that he had gotten messages from an unsaved number. He hesitated, at first thinking that deleting them would be better. It took a second, but he chose against it and read the short phrases:

_"Thank you"_

_"It really means a lot"_

Justin winced. He had been told this at least a hundred times today. The words were devoid of any meaning, things that were said when there was nothing else to say. Not wanting to look at it any longer, he shut his phone off and threw it back down onto the carpet. He knew that it was one of those One Direction members. Justin could've told without checking the number. He turned around and dragged himself back towards his bed, falling onto the sheets with a satisfying  _ploof_. Groaning, he held his face in his hands. Justin could feel his face get hot, guilt sitting heavily in his stomach. He knew he shouldn't have ignored his managers calls that morning. He also knew he shouldn't have driven off to that damn meeting at six in the morning. And, he most definitely knew that he shouldn't have joined One Direction.

 


	2. Unsure

“Hey Justin, I was wondering if- “

Justin groaned, shifting around in his bed as he tried to shield his eyes from the harsh light that was flooding his room.  “Oh crap! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were asleep,” the blond standing in the door chuckled lightly, running a hand through his tousled hair. Justin sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes with that back of his hands. “It’s fine Niall. What did you want to ask me?” Justin questioned softly from his sleep-like state. He watched as Niall bit his lip, almost looking reluctant to continue on with what he had wanted to say. He asked hesitantly, as if Justin’s presence were suddenly much more intimidating. “I was just going to ask if you wanted to come sit and eat with us” –Niall took a deep breath— “You’ve been up here by yourself a lot lately so we just wanted to-”

Justin cut him off, more by accident than intention “I’ll be there,” he replied curtly, instantly realizing his mistake.  Feeling his face burn, he looked on as the expression on Niall’s face grew darker, adding weight to his guilty conscience. He hadn’t meant to use such a harsh tone, but it confused him how it seemed to affect Niall so much. Before Justin could even open his mouth, the blond boy spun around. “I’ll just be going then,” said Niall, shutting the door before Justin even realized that he had left. He sat for a moment, staring at the door that had just been slammed shut. Justin was certain that something as trivial as a harsher tone wouldn’t be enough to illicit such a reaction. He knew that there was something else behind it. There was only one way to find out, though. Justin walked to his closet, pulling out whatever he thought would be acceptable to wear. He wanted to make this right, and he had just figured out how to do that.

 

This wasn’t going exactly how Justin had planned. Other than himself, no one was actually sitting at the dining table. He realized that dinner for the group was a lot more casual than he had thought it to be, since everyone except Harry was eating while standing around in the kitchen. Justin could vaguely remember seeing him leave the house on his way downstairs. He drummed his fingers on the table, vacantly at the plate in front of him. He had wanted to apologize to Niall while everyone else would be eating, but now his plan would require a slight change. Justin got up, making his way towards the group. He could see the blond boy leaning up against the countertop, drumming his fingers along the edge. The light shining on his face brightened his smile and added a twinkle to his eyes. It almost left him a little breathless. Justin didn’t quite know why he had noticed any of that, and related it to the tightness he was feeling in his chest. He took a deep breath and grabbed a spot standing beside Niall. He thought the blond hadn’t noticed him yet, so he turned his head towards him in the hopes of getting his attention. Looking up, Justin locked eyes with him. His blue eyes had an intensity to them that Justin hadn’t noticed before. Realizing that he was staring longer than he should, he turned his head towards the ground. Sheepishly rubbing his hand at the base of his neck, he glanced back up. Niall gave him a quizzical look. Justin met his gaze, suddenly thinking that he hadn’t really planned out what to say. Luckily no one else was paying attention to him at the moment, so he thought that he could just get over with it. Just to his convenience, he felt a hand clap down a little harshly on his shoulder. Spinning around, he saw Liam hovering above him. “Where have you been lately Justin? We haven’t seen much of you lately!” he said. Justin didn’t want to, but he felt slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted. He half-smiled, putting Liam off with lame excuses about being busy. He could see Louis staring at him from the corner of his eye, and tried to move out of his line of sight. Justin was getting annoyed by what he was doing. If Louis wanted him to talk to him, why didn’t he just walk over and do that? He shifted behind Liam, who had turned away from him. Justin turned to face Niall, letting the words pour out of him without any restraint. “Look, I’m really sorry if I was a little harsh earlier, but why did you act so weird about it? It honestly wasn’t that big of a deal,” Justin knew his apology had turned more into an accusation, but he was so irritated that he didn’t want to try and control it. Niall raised his eyebrows, leaning further back against the counter. “You know, it wouldn’t have been such a big deal,” He crossed his arms “If you hadn’t been acting like that around me since the moment you got here,” Niall huffed out. Justin felt taken aback. “What do you mean?” he questioned. Justin could feel himself getting defensive. He crossed his arms, mirroring Niall’s stance. The blond boy sighed and pushed himself off the counter. “Are you sure you really don’t know?” he asked again. Justin dropped his arms, finally understanding what Niall was talking about. He remembered being a little off when he had first moved in to stay with the band. Justin was still mad back then about how thoughtless he had been when he signed the contract, so he had been ignoring most of the band when they tried to talk to him. He recalled Niall making a special effort though, but he had never quite paid attention to him so Justin couldn’t really remember. Justin hung his head down, embarrassed by what he had done before. Niall pushed past him, leaving the kitchen before Justin got the chance to open his mouth. He followed him, rushing down the hallway that lead to the front door. He reached the base of the stairs, now close enough to stop Niall. Justin grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking up any further. “Hey, I’m actually sorry about what I did,” Justin said. Niall turned around. “It’s fine. Honestly, I was just kind of stretching it out,” he admitted. Justin flashed a smile, letting go of Niall’s arm. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean to post this in February but i guess I'm really bad at scheduling. Also thanks to everyone who left a comment or a kudos it really means a lot!
> 
> Im sorry i dont proofread :(

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more next chapter;;


End file.
